1. Field
Embodiments relate to a remote control apparatus with keys on both surfaces thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of electronic products distributed in homes, such as TVs, VCRs, DVD players and set top boxes, is provided with a remote controller, i.e., a remote control apparatus, for user's convenience.
For example, a remote controller to remotely control a TV includes a plurality of function selection buttons, a channel change button, a volume adjustment button, a printed circuit board on which a microcomputer is mounted which receives signals from the buttons and generates operating signals, a transmission sensor to transmit the generated operating signals, and batteries to supply drive power to the printed circuit board and the transmission sensor.
Such a remote controller transmits a channel change signal or an operation signal, such as a volume adjustment signal, to the TV in response to manipulation of a user watching the TV. Thereby, the user may conveniently adjust various functions of the TV.
Recently, as Internet is propagated and functions of electronic products are diversified, Internet TVs enabling Internet use and Internet set top boxes have been developed, and thus remote controllers to remotely control functions that are related to an Internet use in addition to a function related to watching a broadcast have been developed.
Such remote controllers are classified into a broadcast watching remote controller to watch a broadcast and an Internet remote controller to select an Internet function, and both remote controllers may be provided separately or integrally.
If the broadcast watching remote controller and the Internet remote controller are provided separately, storage and management of the respective remote controllers are cumbersome and, when switch between modes is carried out, the remote controller to control the corresponding function needs to be found. On the other hand, if the broadcast watching remote controller and the Internet remote controller are provided integrally, batteries are quickly consumed.
Further, when Internet is used through the Internet remote controller, a user inputs characters by pressing keys provided on the remote controller while watching the TV, input of the characters is inconvenient and a character input speed is low.